


Furry Surprises

by tattoosanta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Other, Self-Insert, Self-Insert Weekened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something written for self-insert weekend on tumblr I thought I'd share here because it's actually pretty okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furry Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> The "Original Female Character(s)" mentioned are me and my girlfriend Alex.   
> This is basically just us as adults taking care of our babies.

“Mommy, when’s Mama coming home?” Little six year old Daiki whined as he climbed all over Alex’s back to get his mom’s attention. “They’ve been gone for so long.” He emphasized his exasperation with a deep, clearly fake sigh and put all his weight on Alex’s head.

“Mama’s gonna be home soon, sweetie.” Alex laughed and reached behind her to grab her rambunctious son. “Besides, it’s definitely going to be worth the wait. They’re bringing home something special.”

At that, Seijuurou looked up from his book. “What are they bringing home?” He asked curiously, blinking at Alex.

“It’s a surprise~” Alex grinned and put a finger to her lips. She pulled Daiki into her lap and ruffled his hair. “We both think you’re going to like the surprise. Both of you.”

Just as Daiki was about to open his mouth, something hit the door. “Ow! …Open the door first, _then_ walk into the house.” The muffled voice of Robin came from the other side of the wooden entrance. Moments later, the door swung open. “I’m home!”

“Just in time,” Alex grinned, letting Daiki off her lap to run toward his Mama. “They were starting to think you were never coming back.”

“Ohh, that’s not true.” Robin grinned and greeted their two sons as they came running toward them. “I just ran into some traffic.”

“And the door.” Seijuurou pointed out.

Robin laughed. “And the door.” They agreed and ruffled the redhead’s hair gently. “Anyway, I have a couple of surprises! Go wait over by Mommy, and don’t turn around until I say so.” As soon as both boys were standing by Alex again, Robin went back out to the car and grabbed the two surprises.

When they reentered the house and shut the door with their foot, they sat down on the floor and smiled. “Okay, you can turn around now.”

Daiki, of course was the first to turn around and run straight back to Robin. When he saw the two lumps of fur in their arms, he immediately let out an excited yell. “No way!”

Seijuurou, on the other hand, seemed a little more cautious. He tentatively approached his mother and reached out his hand to the slightly bigger ball of fur, only to jump back when it moved and produced a very sleepy tortoiseshell kitten. “Mama, you got pets?”

“Yes, I did.” Robin smiled and readjusted the kitten in their arm. “A kitten and a bunny. They’re both girls.” As they were speaking, the bunny lifted her head and sniffed curiously at Daiki, who had been petting her back softly. “You boys can name them.”

“I wanna name them Gertrude and Martha!” Daiki exclaimed, a big grin on his face. He might have been joking, but he sounded totally serious.

“No, those aren’t good names,” Seijuurou interjected, his arms crossed. “We can’t name them that.” Now, if Seijuurou wasn’t serious, he sure didn’t sound like it.

Daiki rolled his eyes and looked at Seijuurou expectantly. “Fine then, Sei, what do you want to name them?” He put his hands on his hips as he had seen both of his moms do before and waited for his answer.

“Um… Well I at least want to name the kitty something nice.” Seijuurou replied. “I guess you can name the bunny whatever you want.”

“Good! Her name is gonna be Cinna Bun then.” Daiki nodded, proud of himself for the play on words he made.

Robin and Alex could barely contain their laughter at their blue haired son’s naming tendencies; it was just too cute. “Alright then, why don’t you take Cinna Bun and show her around the house, little blueberry?” Alex suggested.

“Good idea! Come on, Cinna Bun, I’m gonna show you the house!” Daiki took the rabbit from Robin’s arms and started to walk around, talking to the bunny about their house.

“Okay, Sei, what do you want to name the kitty?” Robin asked as soon as Daiki left. The kitten was now stretching herself out and looking around curiously. She let out a tiny squeak of a meow in Seijuurou’s direction and stared right at him.

“Mimi.” Seijuurou said, staring right back at the little kitten still sitting in Robin’s lap.

“That’s perfect for her,” Robin smiled. They lifted Mimi off their lap and held her out to Seijuurou gently. “Why don’t you take Mimi and show her around the house like Dai is? Get to know her a little bit.”

Hesitantly, Seijuurou nodded and took the kitten into his arms. He made sure to hold her tight, but not too tight, and smiled a little bit. “Okay.” He turned around and followed after his brother, beginning to tell Mimi all about the house.

Once both boys were gone and talking to their new pets, Robin pushed themself off the ground and walked over to Alex. “I think I did pretty well with that surprise.” They leaned down and pecked their wife gently on the lips, then put their arm around her shoulder.

Alex smiled and leaned against Robin, watching their sons go down the hall together. “I think so too.”


End file.
